Santiagos don't get sick!
by sianybee
Summary: Amy Santiago ends up in hospital after her appendix bursts whilst working. JAMY fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

_"Amy, I love you" Jake said as held Amy in his arms whilst they laid in bed._

_"I love you too" she smiled._

_"This is nice, I've got you my perfect sexy wife, a baby girl on the way..."_

_"Who we are not naming Daenerys!"_

_"But game of thrones" he pouted._

_"Jake!"_

He began to speak but all that came out of his mouth was the sound of a phone ringing. And with that Amy jolted awake and fell out of bed, she reached for her phone that was on her dresser and answered it.

"Hello" she said in a snide tone.

_"Good morning to you too sleepy head"_

"Oh hi jake."

_"You're not at work, is everything okay?"_

"What time is it?" She stood up in a panic getting a head rush as she did so.

_"10..."_

"Crap! I will be at work asap..."

_"Are you okay?"_

"Mmm? Oh yeah. Just feeling a bit ill that's all, probably just a cold"

_"Okay..."_ Amy hung up before he could finish his sentence and rushed to get ready for work.

By the time it was 10.30 Amy was at work, as she rushed into the office everyone turned around and looked at her. Before anyone could speak to her she heard Holt beckon her.

"My office now Santiago"

"You're late" the captain stated.

"I know I am so sorry I over slept"

"That's unlike you. Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine"

"You look a bit ill.. Are you sure?"

"Probably just a cold, you know me captain. Always wanting to work" she smiled sheepishly.

"You may leave now. But if you feel worse go home. I can't have you getting everyone else sick"

"Yes sir" she somberly walked out of his office and once again everyone's attention was on her. She saw Gina walking towards her, knowing full well she couldn't deal with her the way she was feeling she turned around and went to the break room to sit down.

A few hours past and she still had yet to leave the break room, every so often Boyle popped his head round the door to see whether she needed anything when in reality she just wanted to be alone.

"Oh crap" Amy said as she felt the nausea over come her, she ran to the bathroom unknowing that she was followed by Rosa.

"Whats wrong with you? You pregnant?"

"You know women can be sick without being pregnant Diaz..."

"No shit. But you aren't the type of person to sit in the break room all day and you almost made Boyle cry. Which of course was hilarious."

"No I am not pregnant.. Far from it even"

"Then go home, I do not want whatever you have..."

"No I am fine" Amy said standing up and walking to the sink to wash her hands and face.

"Fine..." They walk out together, and as soon as they get back into the office everyone barring Jake surround her bombarding her with questions.

"Are you pregnant?" Boyle asked.

"Whose the baby daddy?" Gina pried.

"Ohh finally someone to have a play date with my baby girls!" Terry squealed.

"I AM NOT PREGNANT!" Amy yelled. Just then she felt sick again, and the next thing she knew she was in a hospital bed.

* * *

R&amp;R please!


	2. Chapter 2

"What? Where am I?" Amy sat up and looked around her.

"Amy your appendix burst... They need to take you into surgery" she jumped at the sound of Jakes voice who was sat on a chair next to her bed.

"Oh god..."

"You scared me, you idiot" Amy blushed.

"You don't need to stay here Jake..." he held her hand.

"Nope! I am not leaving your side anytime soon missy. Holt asked me specifically to stay with you. And anyway I want to see you hopped up on morphine!" he grinned.

"That sounds so good right now... every part of me hurts!"

"I will just go get a nurse. Don't go anywhere." Jake stuck his head out into the hall and waved a nurse over. "Shes awake now, and wants some drugs!"

"Jake you are a police officer. You cannot shout that down the hall." She scolded as the nurse walked in.

"How are you feeling?"

"Oh you know other than the whole fainting in front of my colleagues and the pain in my entire body... fabulous."

"We are going to give you some morphine for the pain okay?" she said as she gave her some. "All you need to do is press this button here when you start to feel uncomfortable and someone will be here as soon as possible to help you. Its going to be a few hours till your surgery so you have to sit tight till then okay?" Amy nodded.

"Jake can you get me something to drink please?"

"Of course sweetie." He had never called her that before, she swore she saw him blushing as he walked away.

"What a lovely boyfriend you have" the nurse chimed in.

"Hes not my boyfriend!"

"Oh I'm sorry. I just.. It seemed like something was between you two."

"No."

"The morphine will start kicking in soon, so you'll start to feel a bit groggy but that is completely normal. Remember if you need anything push this button"

"Okay" She faked a smile so that the nurse would leave her alone to sleep. She closed her eyes, and the next thing she saw was Jake sat on the chair throwing at his phone.

"Hey.." she mumbled.

"Hey you. How are you?" Jake smiled.

"Sad."

"Why are you sad?"

"Because you look like a sad bunny"

"I'm fine don't worry about me sweetheart."

"I always worry about you"

"You shouldn't it'll be the death of you" He joked.

"Why so sad?" Amy stroked his face.

"Oh just Sofia"

"Oh."

"Yeah. I think we're over. I don't know. She seems to think that we have feelings for each other still.. after that whole bed and breakfast fiasco she doesn't really like me hanging out with you.. Especially not alone."

"Oh... I guess you better go then"

"Hell no! Amy you are going into surgery. I am not leaving your side"

"You're so good to me Jakey"

"That's because you're my favorite girl that's why" he held her hand.

"You can't say that Jake"

"I can and I will."

"We're just friends right?"

"Amy, you're my best friend."

"Nothing more..." They sat in silence for a while, Jake still holding onto her hand. "I wish you knocked on my door... At the B&amp;B I mean." Amys outburst made him jump.

"I was going too.. But it just wasn't fair on Sofia."

"I wish you were my boyfriend"

"That's just the drugs talking"

"Nu uh"

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Of course! I love secrets!" she sat up smiling like a kid at Christmas.

"I wish you were my girlfriend..." They were interrupted by the sound of Jakes phone ringing. "Hello?"

_"Jake. Where the hell are you?!"_

"In hospital."

_"ARE YOU OKAY?!"_

"Yes I'm fine... its Amy"

_"Oh. Of course its Amy. Did she fall off her high horse and get a boo boo?"_

"I don't have a horse. Tell her I don't have a horse Jake!"

"What? No.. Her appendix burst"

_"And you have to be there to be her knight in shining armor right."_

"I couldn't just leave her to wake up all alone!"

_"Well the only person that is going to wake up alone is you Jake unless you cut her out of your life. Its ME or HER"_ Jake hung up on Sofia. He didn't have the energy to have the same argument over and over again. He knew his choice. Amy was his main priority.

"I wish I had a horse" Amy pouted, which caused him to crack a smile. "There's that gorgeous smile!" They sat and looked at each other in silence, it wasn't an awkward silence, it was good. They didn't need to talk to each other, they both felt 110% comfortable with one another. Every so often doctors would come check on Amy to make sure that she wasn't having any discomfort, but they didn't get much of a response because she was to involved just sitting with Jake. Another hour or so past and they we still holding hands, smiling at each other. The only thing that broke their moment was Gina and Boyle coming into the room shouting, shortly followed by the rest of the group.

"BROOKLYN NINE NINE BITCHES!" They quickly let go of each others hands and composed themselves.

"HEY FRIENDS" Amy beamed.

"How are you feeling? Do you need anything?" Boyle asked sitting at the end of her bed.

"Nope, I am all good. I have all my favorite people here! And my favoritest person too!"

"She obviously means me" Gina chimed in.

"We just wanted to see you before you went into surgery. We brought you grapes and a balloon. Because apparently that is what you do when someone is ill" Holt said holding them out to her.

"Ohh! Thank you! I love grapes. And balloons. Wooooooooo balloooooon"

"Is she high?"

"Just high on life!" Amy interrupted before Jake could say anything.

"Shes on morphine to numb the pain. Her surgery is in a hour."

"My boy Jakey here hasn't left my side! He's so good to me. Isn't he amazing? With such pretty hair" Amy said as she stroked his head.

"Bet you've been loving those compliments there Jake" Gina nudged him.

"Oh shes just been asleep most of the time, we haven't really spoke. Been a bit boring really. Place doesn't even have cable." he lied, not wanting to ruin the moments he and Amy shared.

* * *

**R&amp;R**


End file.
